


Tumblr Prompt 11

by em1028



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em1028/pseuds/em1028
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cas and clementines. i feel like he'd eat a ton. and then get sick :) do with this what you will ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt 11

After Cas had fallen to humanity, he found that he craved sweet things. Not like chocolate and pie as Dean did, but fruit instead. He loved the way berries would explode in his mouth with a shot of sweet juice. He craved the crunch of a fresh apple or the acidity of a section of grapefruit.

Most Saturdays, Cas would walk from the bunker into town to hit up the local farmer's market. Usually, Sam would join him and they'd run there together, leaving a still sleeping Dean behind. This Saturday, Cas was alone, which he didn't mind at all. Between researching with Sam and furthering his relationship with Dean, Cas found that he needed to seek more alone time.

He walked slowly, hands in his pockets, letting the sweet springtime air fill his lungs. As he ambled about the small green where the market was held, Cas kept his eyes peeled for some fresh fruits. He already had a bag of assorted berries and another bag with an apple pie for Dean. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Cas spotted an older man unloading crates upon crates of clementines. He sped up his pace, inspecting the small orange fruits. "I'lll take five cases," he said suddenly, blue eyes wide with want as he stared at the clementines.

The man chucked but sold him the fruits nonetheless.

The walk back to the bunker was much slower with the crates of clementines and the other goods he had bought, but Cas didn't mind so much. The bunker was quiet when he returned; he assumed Dean was still sleeping and Sam was out running. Cas plopped himself down on the couch and started in on the clementines. Before he knew it, Cas had gone through two and a half crates of the fruit. 

Dean came into the TV room to find Cas sprawled out on the couch surrounded by clementine peels, a hand over his slightly engorged stomach, and soft groans escaping his lips.

"Cas," Dean started with a soft chuckle, coming over to kneel in front of the other man. He cupped Cas' cheek, leaning forward to press a kiss to his sticky and sweet lips. "Did you eat all those clementines?"

Cas nodded, opening his eyes to peer down at Dean.

"Cas, baby, you can't eat that many clementines all at once!" Dean tried hard to keep the amused smile off of his face. "You'll get sick, as you already know."

"But you eat large amounts of pie," Cas protested, a soft wine leaving his lips as a sharp pain shot across his stomach. 

"Too much of a good thing, babe," Dean chided, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the exposed strip of Cas' tummy. "Let's get you into bed." Dean made a move to help Cas stand but the dark haired man shook his head quickly. 

"I don't think I can get up," Cas murmured, looking up at Dean with sad blue eyes.

Dean just laughed and sat next to Cas on the couch, holding his silly angel close against him.


End file.
